Mike O'Donnell
Mike O'Donnell (born 10th March 1952) was the co-music composer for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, from its debut in 1984 until 2003. He was also the music composer for TUGS. Mike, a bass guitarist and vocalist, worked at the Beatles' "Apple Studios", where his love for music grew stronger after some memorable sessions with several famous singers. He also joined a band, Gold, who, despite having few hits, sold a number of singles such as "Stay with Me My Love" and "Paradise". At some point Mike and Junior Campbell signed to the same publisher and their partnership sparked. They have collaborated on writing television jingles, which continued even after leaving their bands. The two have composed many songs for the show like Thomas' Anthem, Really Useful Engine, It's Great to be an Engine, Accidents will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Down by the Docks. Mike lives in Surrey with his wife Barbera, daughter Sian and son Ben. Compositions Series 3 * Thomas' Anthem Series 4 * Thomas' Anthem * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine * Rules and Regulations * That's What Friends Are for * Thomas' Christmas Song Series 5 * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents Will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride Series 6 * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Series 7 * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Trivia * Mike O'Donnell has said that he does not have a favourite song from the show due to each song having their own charm. * In his youth, Mike was brought up on Tom & Jerry and The Flintstones, as well as Harman & Ising. * Mike does not know how to read sheet music. * Both Mike and Junior had started coming up with music ideas for the eighth series, before it was revealed they were not to return. * Sometimes on his YouTube channel, Mike releases re-recordings of certain characters themes or songs. * He used the beat for Mean Mr. Mustard by the Beatles as an inspiration for the original theme tune in hopes of having Ringo sing an extended near-three minute rendition with lyrics. * Contrary to popular belief, he and Junior did not compose the jingle for The Britt Allcroft Company logo. Gallery File:MikeO'Donnell2.png File:BrittwithMikeandJunior.png File:Mike,Junior&Britt2.png File:MikeODonnellandJuniorCampbell.jpg|Mike O'Donnell with Britt Allcroft, Junior Campbell and Ringo Starr in 1984 File:SeriesOnecrewphoto.png File:SeriesOnecrewphoto2.jpg File:Mike&JunioratSheppertonStudios.png|Mike & Junior at Shepperton Studios File:MikeO'DonnellGold.png|Mike O'Donnell (far right) and the rest of "Gold" File:MikeO'DonnellPlayingGuitar.jpg Songs File:Gordon File:Edward File:Little Engines - Mike O'Donnell External Links * YouTube channel * Apple Music * SiF's interview with Mike O'Donnell * Joseph Marshall's interview with Mike O'Donnell de:Mike O'Donnell es:Mike O'Donnell he:מייק אודונל ja:マイク・オドネル pl:Mike O'Donnell Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:Composers Category:Song writers Category:Magic Railroad